


Ben’s First

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Ultimate BenPoe Rewrite One-Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP Drabble Challenge, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben’s never been kissed like this before.





	Ben’s First

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It’s after their date that Poe kisses him. It’s nothing really refined — they have to get past noses and such for their lips to actually meet, but once their lips do meet, it’s perfect. Poe’s lips are soft and tender, and he kisses Ben like he’s afraid Ben will disappear if he’s too intense. Or shatter in his arms.

  
Ben relaxes into the kiss, experimentally presses back, and he opens his mouth — it’s hard not to, actually. Poe’s tongue explores his mouth like it doesn’t want to stop, and stars willing, Ben doesn’t want it to.

  
Eventually it stops, and Ben is gasping, his lips swollen, and he’s loving it, every part. Poe’s holding him; it’s not like he has much of a place to go besides being in Poe’s arms. Poe holds him, and Ben’s loving it, every part of it.

  
“I’ve never been kissed like this before,” Ben says.

  
Poe laughs — it’s a musical sound. “So I’m your first?”

  
“Yes.”

  
The kiss is still tingling on his lips. Poe brushes black hair out of Ben’s eyes. “I could get used to this,” he says. “Kissing you.”

  
“So could I.”

  
They have to leave, of course, but Ben still feels the kiss tingling pleasantly on his lips even as he renters the Academy.


End file.
